


Slip of Words

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, plus size reader, x chubby reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: I write this for the chubby bunnies that want a little love. This is one of those stories with Wolverine.Scott and Jean have been whispering about a new girl at the institute, a chubby girl that Logan had taken an eye to.





	Slip of Words

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! There are very few chubby reader stories out there, so if I can write one on a character you can't find, please leave it down in the comments.  
> I hope you all enjoy the story!

**Y/n pov:**

  
I was a writer, still am a writer. My Uncle, Charles Xavier, took me in after his last visit with my with my mother. While he tries to keep out of people’s heads, he made an exception with my mother when he caught a couple of her loose thoughts. He found that she had truly followed in the lessons they were taught by their own parents. Not only was I looked down upon due to my choice in career and my “freer” viewpoint, I was bullied by my own mother due to my weight and protruding stomach. He gladly offered to take me in, even though he could have easily found a different way to help. While I earned money from my books, it was difficult to find a good living situation, which is why I was fine with accepting his offer.

  
I quickly found where I fit in at the Institute. I sat in some English classes when the teacher, Ororo, one of my newest friends, asked me to. Other times I would just observe her classes if I wanted to. However, I usually stayed with Charles when class was in session, working on writing while half-listening to the discussions.

  
I had grown accustomed to people besides Ororo, such as Scott and Jean, as well as well as a few of the students. Logan was one of the mutants I had seen around but had not been able to talk with. Charles has told me a little about everyone, including Logan. With what Charles told me, I had wanted to talk with him as the possible stories he had seemed endless.

  
Today, Charles and I were relaxing in his office. He was catching up on book work and I was working on writing, somewhat unsuccessfully.

**Logan pov:**

  
Charles brought a new kid to the mansion. I tried to vacate the room anytime she was in. I kept my distance. I was inevitably drawn to her, her scent called to me and my feral side like a siren, and I’d rather not have my feral side take over and hurt anyone, let alone her.

  
I was heading to Chuck’s office to see if there was anything I could do for him, anything that would bring me away from the mansion for a while. Away from the mansion and her scent, I would be able to clear my head and calm my instincts. When I opened the door, I was accosted with her scent.

  
"Hello, Logan. We were just speaking about you. Come in." I groaned internally, knowing I could not back out now.

  
The kid jumped up from her spot on the window seat, almost dropping her laptop. She quickly placed it down before joining me in front of Chuck's desk. "Hi, Logan. I've seen you around. I don't know if you know my name, but it's Y/n. Anyways, what people have been telling me about you, you seem like you could have a lot of stories to tell. There's a certain way you walk and hold yourself. I would love to pick apart your brain, not literally though. I will only write down what come out of your mouth... A few of those sentences didn't sound right..."

  
She talked so quickly I was sure that if I didn't have advanced hearing, I wouldn't have been able to keep up. I cut her off so I could get a few words in. "I understand. I wouldn't mind."

  
I don't know why words of agreement left my mouth. I looked to Chuck out of the corner of my eye, seeing him grin in amusement.  
"Really?!" Her smile was brighter than I've ever seen it. "Well does tomorrow in the library around seven sound good?"

  
"Yes. I'll see you there." I walked out of the office after my last word, Chuck smirking at the back of my head.

  
As soon as I closed the door I heard Y/n squeal, I chuckled at the sound.

  
\- - - - - -

  
A deep frown was etched on Y/n's face when I walked into the library. She was organizing papers on one of the tables, and she didn't look up when I came in so I assumed she didn't realize I was here.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up, startled.

  
She wiped at her eyes quickly when she realized it was me. "Yeah, today's just one of my worse days. How are you?"

  
"I'm fine, we don't need to talk right now. Please tell me what's going on."

  
She shook her head with a tight smile. "Not today. Can you tell me one of your stories, one with a good ending."

  
"Sure." I thought about which few good endings I had, and what would be best for her to hear at the moment, for whatever situation she was dealing with. It was a more personal story that I started with, but I felt comfortable with her, my feral side calming as I was closer to her. I went on to tell her of how my brother Victor and I escaped from my abusive father when we were much younger.

  
Y/n had stopped taking notes partway through, but was still listening with avid attention. We sat in silence when I ended at a good point. Her thoughts were somewhere between here and somewhere else, if the lack of focus in her eyes was anything to go off of. I touched her hand, hoping to bring her attention back, but I only scared her out of her thoughts.

  
"Sorry." She said quickly. "When was that, how old does that make you?"

  
I shrugged. "Give or take 200ish."

  
Her eyes widened slightly as she made a small noise. I smirked, "How old did you think I was?"

  
"I dunno. Old based on what people have told me, but I never imagined you to have so many years on you."

  
I let a small chuckle escape my lips. "Is it such a bad thing?"

  
She smiled, the first genuine smile I have seen since I arrived in the library. "No. If anything, it is a good thing. You have given me many new ideas, and it means you have many more stories than I originally thought."

  
"I'm glad you think that way. Now that we are finished, will you tell me why you were upset earlier?"

  
Her smile faded as she turned her gaze to her hands. "Your not going to drop the subject, are you?"

  
I took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "No. I want to know why you were upset earlier so I can fix it, and avoid doing it in the future."  
She took a shaky breath. "Could we talk about this somewhere else?"

  
"We could go to my room, if your comfortable with that? No one would bother us."

  
She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She gathered her things when I stood up. I lead her to my room, her smaller hand still in mine.

  
\- - - - - -

  
She sat barefoot on my bed, her eyes trained on her hands in her lap. "I overheard a conversation between Scott and Jean. They might not have meant anything by it, but it still hurts that they think that way about me. I have struggled with my weight, and trying to be happy in y own skin. I have good days and bad days, pertaining to how I feel about myself, and my levels of motivation for just about anything. It has gotten better since I arrived, but hearing them talk about how I could actually look nice if I lost weight. That a flat stomach would look better than the one I have now, which sticks out a smidge. That I would be more pleasant to be around.

  
I just supposed it would be better here, but the same comments I received with my mother, I am getting by people I thought were my friends."

  
Tears ran down her face and her voice wavered as she spoke. I held her hands, my thumbs rubbing circles on the back of them.  
I spoke after she was finished. "I will fix this. May I hug you?"

  
She looked up, shock flitting across her face. "Please."

  
I leant against the headboard as I gathered Y/n into my arms. Her head rested against my chest. She took shaky breaths as she listened to my heartbeat.  
I reveled in the feel of her soft body in my arms. She was beautiful just the way she was, and I wanted her to know that. I would gladly show that to her, that she was perfect the way she was, and Jean and Scott will find that out soon enough.

  
After spending time with Y/n, I finally agreed with my feral side. That this woman was my fated mate. Now, a strike against her would be a strike against me.  
As soon as I was sure Y/n was sleeping deep enough, I tucked her under my covers so I could seek out the people I needed to help me exact my revenge.

  
\- - - - - -

  
Jubilee, Gambit, Cypher, and Siren all were too happy to help out. I waited at the front of the foyer, in front of the main staircase. Gambit had saved a few outfits, which were currently in a pile to the side, but had burned the rest, including bedsheets and towels as soon as the pair stepped into the shower. Jubilee set up the waterslide to the pool in front of me, while Siren waited outside their door with a couple buckets of water to use to bring the door down to me. Cypher had set up an alarm to go off, to drive them out of their room and multiple video cameras to capture the entire event.

  
Gambit came in the doors behind me, smirking as usual. "They should be down soon."

  
I heard the alarm set off, Cypher grinning at the top of the staircase with Jubilee. The rush of water brought the pair down as students watched on, their many exclamations reaching my ears. Siren dropped them off at the top of the staircase, allowing gravity to take over.

  
I crouched down as they stopped in the pool. "Pick your words carefully next time you talk about Y/n, or anyone for that matter. You never know who might be listening."


End file.
